Deciduous
by affanyhwali
Summary: Sungmin menjadi rapuh semenjak musim gugur itu. Musim gugur saat Sungjin -namdongsaengnya- harus pergi dengan cara yang tragis. Ia bertambah rapuh saat satu persatu namja lain yang juga ia kasihi pergi meninggalkannya -menyusul Sungjin- pada musim yang sama. Disaat daun gugur, sebagian hatinya ikut gugur. KYUMIN. GS. 2shot. Warnings inside. 1st rated T fic. Would you like to read?
1. Leaf 1

Deciduous

by affany hwali

Rate: T

Disclaimer: Semuanya milik Tuhan

Warning: cerita alot dan membosankan, Romance gagal, cerita pasaran, typo problems, tidak sesuai EYD, jauh dari sempurna, maksa, alur ngebut-ngebutan.

a/n:

ini fic rate T pertama gue. ga tau kenapa lagi pengennya nulis yang aman aja. ini 2shot ya. rencana awal mau 1shot tapi, kepanjangan. maaf maaf kalo ga bagus, ini alakadarnya gue aja, keo?

enJOY~

_Autumn_ 2014

"Sungjin-ah." seorang _yeoja_ sedang bersimpuh dengan lututnya, ia menundukkan kepalanya. "_Appa_..." _Yeoja_ itu kesulitan meneruskan kata-katanya. "_Appa_..."

TES

Satu tetes air mata disusul oleh tetesan air mata lainnya.

Dengan terisak, ia melanjutkan perkataannya. "_Appa_ sakit." Air matanya terus mengalir sampai jatuh di atas tanah tempat ia bersimpuh. Di sebelah sebuah gundukan yang tertata rapi.

Makam _namdongsaeng_nya.

_Namdongsaeng_nya meninggal karena sebuah tusukkan di perutnya. Ia menjadi sasaran seorang rekan saingan bisnis _appa_ mereka yang juga merupakan orang tua teman satu sekolah Sungjin yang -kebetulan- membenci Sungjin.

Musim ini musim gugur. Udara tak hangat menerpa kulit pucat Sungmin. _Yeoja_ yang baru genap berusia 22 tahun itu tak mempedulikan dirinya yang bisa saja jatuh sakit juga karena pakaian yang ia pakai tidak cocok dengan lingkungan.

"Sungmin-ah!" Sungmin tak menghiraukan panggilan itu. Ia masih terisak.

"Semanjak hari itu, kondisi _appa_ menurun drastis." Suara Sungmin parau. Setelah Sungjin meninggal, ayah mereka -yang memang punya riwayat sakit- langsung jatuh sakit. Keadaannya semakin tidak stabil. Tiba-tiba sepasang lengan merengkuhnya.

"Aku dan _eomma_ tak tahu harus bagaimana. Kalian tak ada disampingku disaat-saat seperti ini." Sungmin semakin terisak. Mengungkapkan kegelisahan hatinya.

"Sssh. Tenang, ada aku Sungmin-ah." Sosok yang mendekap erat tubuh Sungmin mengusap pelan punggung Sungmin. Berusaha untuk menenangkannya.

Deciduous

"Terimakasih, Siwon-ah. Maaf merepotkanmu."

"_Ne_, _ahjumma_. Tak apa, aku merasa ini sudah menjadi tanggungjawabku."

"Tapi ini terlalu merepotkan. Sejauh ini, kau sudah cukup menolong kami."

"_Ahjumma_ jangan berkata seperti itu. Aku senang melakukannya." _Eomma_ Sungmin tersenyum lembut pada Siwon –kekasih putrinya.

Mereka telah menjalin hubungan selama 3 tahun. Keluarga masing-masing telah mengetahui keduanya dengan cukup baik.

"Kalau begitu, saya permisi dulu." Siwon berpamitan. Sekali lagi, _eomma_ Sungmin mengucapkan terimakasih dan menepuk bahu tegap Siwon. Ia merasa beruntung Sungmin mendapatkan kekasih seperti Siwon.

_Summer_ 2015

Kondisi fisik maupun mental Sungmin sudah membaik. Ia tak lagi cengeng dan rapuh seperti 9 bulan yang lalu, saat Sungjin pergi dan _appa_nya sakit parah.

Ayah Sungmin kini menjalani rawat jalan. Beliau belum dibolehkan beraktivitas berat. Pekerjaannya sudah di_handle_ orang-orang terpercaya.

Pagi-pagi, Siwon datang ke rumahnya. Ia mengajak Sungmin ke pantai. Cuaca sangat bersahabat.

"Pantai? Sekarang?" Siwon mengangguk-angguk merespon pertanyaan Sungmin. Sungmin loncat ke arahnya kegirangan.

CUP

"Tunggu, aku ganti pakaian dulu." Sungmin bergegas ke kamarnya setelah mengecup singkat pipi Siwon.

Dan disinilah mereka, di tepi pantai. Tidak terlalu ramai. Berhubung hari itu bukanlah _holiday_. Senyuman Sungmin terus merekah membuat Siwon mau tak mau ikut tersenyum.

"Siwon-ah! Ke sini!" Sungmin melambaikan tangannya. Ia mengajak Siwon untuk mendekati air.

_SPLASH_

Sungmin mencipratkan air laut di tangannya ketika Siwon mendekat.

"_Ya_!" Nada bicara Siwon tinggi, tetapi raut wajahnya tak sedikitpun terlihat marah. Ia membalas perbuatan Sungmin. Ia menyerang Sungmin bertubi-tubi. Sampai-sampai kemeja putih Sungmin basah.

Tak ingin kalah, Sungmin menggunakan kakinya tapi tetap saja, Siwon tak sebasah dirinya. Akhirnya Sungmin lari menjauhi Siwon, menghindari cipratan airnya.

Mereka menghabiskan waktu mereka disana. Bermain air, membuat _sand castle_ sampai mencari cangkang kerang mereka lakukan. Tak lupa mengambil beberapa foto sebagai kenangan.

GREP

Sungmin merasakan kehangatan di pinggangnya. Siwon memeluknya dari belakang, menumpukan dagu lancipnya di pundak Sungmin. "Padahal hanya pergi ke pantai, mengapa kau senang sekali?" mereka menatap gelombang air laut yang pasang surut.

"Semua karenamu." Siwon terkekeh. Sungmin menggombal. "Mau kemana saja, asal ada kau aku senang." Sungmin menolehkan kepalanya menatap Siwon. Keduanya tersenyum geli.

Perlahan Siwon memutar tubuh Sungmin, menatap manik Sungmin dalam-dalam. Begitu juga dengan Sungmin.

"Menikahlah denganku." Alis Sungmin tertaut, dahinya sedikit mengerenyit.

"Ayo menikah." Siwon bukan tipe _namja_ yang romantis. Ia tidak membuat-buat sikapnya yang menjadi alasan kandasnya hubungan ia dengan para mantannya itu. Di lain sisi, Sungmin bisa menerimanya.

Hening. Pelan-pelan Sungmin memutus kontak mata mereka.

"_Appa_ masih belum pulih." Sungmin mulai berbicara. "Aku memprioritaskan kesehatan _appa_ terlebih dahulu." Siwon tersenyum kecut dan Sungmin menyadari itu.

"Tak apa. Tak harus dijawab sekarang." Siwon belum siap di tolak, walaupun sebenarnya ia mengerti. Sungmin belum menerima lamarannya. Secara tidak langsung atau tersirat, Sungmin menolaknya dengan sebuah alasan.

Kesehatan _appa_nya.

_Autumn_ 2015

"Tolong dok, lakukan apa saja. Suami saya harus bertahan, tolong." _Eomma_ Sungmin menangis di hadapan dokter yang menangani _appa_ Sungmin. Di sebelahnya ada Siwon yang merengkuh tubuh ringkih _eomma_ Sungmin.

Sedangkan Sungmin? Ia menatap datar ruang perawatan _appa_nya. Sudah setahun, 7 bulan ini kondisi _appa_nya membaik. Terkadang turun, tapi mungkin wajar.

Malam ini, sama seperti satu tahun yang lalu. Kondisi _appa_ Sungmin turun pada titik terendah. Seminggu terakhir ini kondisinya memang tidak stabil.

Sehari setelah itu, _appa_ Sungmin menyusul Sungjin. _Eomma_nya sangat terpukul, beliau menangis sampai pingsan.

Musim gugur tahun lalu, Sungjin ditarik pulang oleh Tuhan. Musim gugur tahun ini, suaminya juga harus kembali pada Tuhan.

Sungmin berusaha tegar di luar, di dalam ia tak bisa berbohong. Air mata raganya tak menetes, namun air mata hatinya sudah menggenang, membanjiri seluruh daratan hatinya.

Berusaha menegarkan diri dan _eomma_nya tak mudah. Siwon yang berdiri dan mendekapnya sangat membantu. Entah apa yang terjadi tanpa kehadiran _namja_ tampan itu.

_Winter_ 2015

Ruang makan nampak sepi. Malam natal tahun ini tak berbeda jauh dengan tahun lalu. Hanya ada ia, _eomma_nya dan kekasihnya di meja makan. Tapi hatinya tak sesepi ini.

Tahun lalu ia masih bisa menjenguk _appa_nya di ruang khusus rawat. Tahun sebelumnya, segalanya masih lengkap. Sungjin dan ayahnya masih ada.

Siwon memang selalu menyempatkan diri untuk mampir pada _special event_ seperti ini, walau hanya untuk sebentar. Tapi tahun ini berbeda. Ia tidak tega meninggalkan 2 _yeoja_ rapuh ini.

Keinginannya untuk mempersunting Sungmin semakin tinggi. Hanya saja, belum ada waktu yang tepat.

_Spring_ 2016

Musim semi sudah hampir usai. Sungmin sudah bangkit dari keterpurukannya, begitu juga_ eomma_nya. Mereka kembali menata hidup tanpa 2 sosok _namja_ dalam keluarga mereka yang telah pergi lebih awal.

Siwon sebagai sosok yang dekat dengan mereka, bisa lega. Ia tahu, Sungmin adalah _yeoja_ yang tegar. Ia akan selalu ada di belakangnya kala gadis itu akan terjatuh. Ia akan menopang tubuh _yeoja_ itu dan membantunya berdiri kembali.

Deciduous

"Siwon-ah." Sungmin mengelap bibirnya. Ia sudah menyelesaikan makan siangnya bersama Siwon.

"Hhm?" Siwon masih melahap makanannya. Ia melirik Sungmin dengan ujung matanya.

"Ada yang ingin ku bicarakan."

DEG

Apa yang ingin Sungmin bicarakan? Siwon menghentikan kegiatan makannya. Ia menatap Sungmin ragu lalu tersenyum gentle. Setelah meneguk segelas air mineral, ia mempersilahkan Sungmin bicara.

"Soal yang waktu itu." Sungmin memperlama jeda. "Saat di pantai."

Jantung Siwon berdetak lebih cepat. Ia tak melepskan pandangan matanya pada Sungmin yang terlihat gugup.

"Aku mau." Sungmin menghela nafas. "Aku mau menikah denganmu."

Siwon tak bisa menyembunyikan ekspresi abstrak tak hingga miliknya. Ia gembira –tentu saja. Kaget. Lega. Terharu. Sungmin tertawa pelan. Menurutnya, Siwon sedikit berlebihan. Sampai-sampai mukanya _derp_.-_-

Setelah sadar dari _shock teraphy_nya, Siwon mengutarakan rencana yang akan mereka lakukan kedepan.

"Mungkin, 2 bulan ini aku akan sibuk. Tapi setelah kesibukanku usai, aku akan fokus ke persiapan pernikahan kita. _Ok_?" Siwon menggenggam kedua tangan Sungmin.

"Jangan terburu-buru. Selesaikan saja dulu pekerjaanmu. Aku akan menunggu." Siwon tersenyum lembut mendengar Sungmin. _Yeoja_ ini begitu mengertinya.

_Autumn_ 2016

Siwon telah melewati 2 bulan penuh kesibukan kerjanya. Sebulan lebih 9 hari mempersiapkan pernikahannya -diselingi pekerjaan -yang tinggal 5 hari lagi dilaksanakan.

_Eomma_ Sungmin tampak senang. Walaupun sempat sedih karena ia akan sendiri jika Sungmin menikah. Tapi demi kebahagiaan putrinya, apa yang tidak? Lagi pula Sungmin tidak meninggalkan ia selamanya -untuk saat ini.

H-3 penikahannya, Siwon harus kambali sibuk karena ada kesalahan bawahannya dalam urusan kontrak kerja sama. Walaupun bukan dia yang menangani langsung, tapi tanggungjawab yang diemban lebih berat. Belum lagi urusan lain yang semakin mebuatnya ribet.

_This is so damn imperfect timing._

Deciduous

Sungmin sedang memperhatikan pantulan wajahnya di cermin. Sesekali ia tersenyum sendiri atau tersipu malu. Sebentar lagi ia menjadi seorang istri. Istri Choi Siwon.

Tiba-tiba, _handphone_nya berdering.

Jiwon.

Mengapa _yeodoengsaeng_ Siwon menelefonnya malam-malam begini? Bukankah akhir-akhir ini mereka sering bertemu.

"_Yeoboseoyo_?" Raut bingung Sungmin berubah tegang saat ia mendengar suara Jiwon yang serak. _Yeoja_ itu terisak di balik _line telephone_. Sedikit menceritakan permasalahan yang terjadi.

Siwonnya, ditemukan tewas di ruang kerja kantornya dengan sebuah peluru yang bersarang di kepalanya.

Tatapan Sungmin lurus kedepan dan kosong. Air mata menggenang, hampir tumpah dan menetes di pipi _chubby_nya. Tak ada pergerakkan dari Sungmin. _Yeoja_ itu terlalu kaget sampai-sampai tak bisa membedakan, _this is for real or not_.

Rasanya Sungmin ingin ikut bersama Siwon. Kemanapun itu, jika bersama Siwon, ia akan bahagia. Ke liang lahat sekalipun. Mungkin mereka akan bersama di surga?

Deciduous

Keluarga Siwon terus menyelidiki kasus pembunuhan putra sulung mereka. Segala usaha mereka kerahkan untuk membongkar kejahatan ini.

Kemarin, seharusnya menjadi hari sucinya. Hari sucinya bersama Siwon. Mengucap janji sehidup-semati.

Kasus pembunuhan Siwon mulai terbaca samar-samar. Hatinya semakin hancur mendengar segala berita mengenai Siwon.

Sekarang _eomma_nya yang menggantikan posisi Siwon. Menopangnya dari belakang, menariknya untuk kembali berdiri.

_Eomma_nya tahu, Sungmin jatuh ke dalam lubang yang sangat dalam. Untuk kembali ke atas, ia harus mendaki dinding terjal lubang itu dan beliau tak membiarkan Sungmin mendaki sendiri.

Sungmin ikut disibukkan dalam penyelesaian kasus pembunuhan Siwon. Beberapa kali ia ikut ke pengadilan. Ia juga diminta keterangan-keterangan mengenai Siwon sebelum kejadian perkara.

Deciduous

"_Yeoja_ itu adalah calon pengantin korban. Yang kudengar, mereka akan menikah 2 hari sebelum insiden penembakan." Para pekerja hukum juga manusia. Mereka suka bergosip ria.

"Miris sekali." Satu menimpali, yang lain berdatangan. Topik pembicaraan cukup menarik.

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan? Tidak baik menggosipkan perkara di tempat kerja." Terlihat lelaki berjas rapi menegur mereka. Ia adalah pengacara kepercayaan keluarga Choi.

"Di luar kantor boleh, _hyung_?" Timpal seseorang yang baru datang.

Ia adalah asisten yang terlihat lebih tampan dan berwibawa daripada si pengacara kondang dengan pakaian yang lebih _casual_.

"Ya." Jawab si pengacara yang disapa '_hyung_'.

Deciduous

"Gadis itu sering datang."

"Maksudmu siapa, Kyu?"

"Sungmin. Lee Sungmin."

"Oh, calon pengantin wanita itu."

"Padahal sepertinya ia masih terpukul."

"Itu wajar, Kyu."

"Tapi sebaiknya ia tidak terlalu dilibatkan, _hyung_. Kasihan kondisi psikisnya." Kyuhyun menatap garang sosok yang ia panggil '_hyung_'.

"Kenapa kau memperdulikannya sejauh itu? Kenapa pula protes padaku?" Yesung –si pengacara yang dipanggil _hyung_ oleh Kyuhyun- bingung dengan tingkah Kyuhyun.

"Entahlah. Hanya saja, aku menaruh empati padanya." Kyuhyun menyenderkan tubuhnya di atas sofa. Yesung mengerenyit bingung.

Seorang Kyuhyun empati?

Deciduous

Sungmin semakin sering ikut serta dalam wawancara atau sekedar pemberitahuan kasus tersebut. Ia penasaran dengan semua itu. Intensitas pertemuannya dengan Yesung dan Kyuhyun meningkat. Hubungan mereka cukup akrab.

Yesung dan Kyuhyun sebagai _namja_, menjadi tempat curhat dan menghibur Sungmin. Sungmin merasa nyaman dengan keduanya. Ia percaya, masalah ini akan terselesaikan secara adil dengan bantuan Yesung CS.

_Winter_ 2016

Kasus Siwon telah terselesaikan. Motif, pelaku, tersangka, tertuduh sampai vonis telah dijatuhkan.

Persaingan bisnis.

Sedikit mengingatkan kepada kematian Sungjin 2 tahun silam.

Deciduous

Sungmin tengah mendorong _troley_ belanjaannya. Ia membelok ke arah _women section_, dimana terdapat barang-barang perempuan.

"Pesan tidak dibalas, telefon tak dijawab. Menyusahkan." Seseorang menggerutu pelan. Ia melirik ke arah tumpukan pembalut di hadapannya. Ia tidak mengerti barang-barang seperti ini.

"Kyuhyun?"

"Sungmin?"

Terang saja orang yang menggerutu itu tidak mengerti barang-barang seperti itu, dia seorang _namja_. Dan ternyata _namja_ itu adalah Kyuhyun, asisten Yesung pengacara keluarga Choi.

"Sedang belanja?" Kyuhyun mengangguk sambil menggaruk leher belakangnya. Cukup malu tertangkap basah oleh klien di _supermaket_ di _women section_.

Sungmin sendiri bingung dan kaget. Setelah mengambil beberapa _pack_ pembalut, ia kembali mendorong _troley_nya.

"Kyuhyun, aku duluan." Sungmin pamit dengan senyuman di wajahnya. Kyuhyun balas tersenyum canggung. _What an awkward situation._

Tiba-tiba, _smartphone_nya bergetar. Sang _noona_ –yang nitip dibelikan pembalut- membalas pesan Kyuhyun yang menanyakan pembalut apa yang biasa _noona_nya pakai.

_Noona_nya sudah menjawab, tapi Kyuhyun masih bingung.

_Yang mana, ya?_ Wing_? _Night_?_ Long_?_ WTH.-_-

Ia melirik ke ujung _section_. Di sana ada Sungmin yang entah sedang memilih apa. Membuang malunya jauh-jauh, ia memanggil Sungmin.

"Aku butuh bantuan." Setelah memberitahu jenis pembalut yang _noona_nya pesan, Sungmin tertawa.

"Tidak usah mentertawakanku." Kyuhyun masam.

"Kau tahu, aku ingin sekali tertawa dari awal bertemu denganmu. Tapi melihat wajahmu yang menahan malu, jadi tidak tega." Wajah Kyuhyun semakin asam.

Setelah membantu Kyuhyun yang kesulitan memilih pembalut, mereka berpisah.

Deciduous

"Lee Sungmin." Sungmin mengangkat kepalanya ke sumber suara yang telah menginterupsi kegiatan membacanya.

"Kyuhyun?" Mereka bertemu lagi. Kali ini di salah satu toko buku.

Mereka berbincang untuk waktu yang tak bisa dikatakan sebentar. Keduanya menyukai membaca. Mereka mengobrol tentang buku-buku, penulis dan sebagainya.

Setelah membeli beberapa buku, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin mampir ke salah satu _cafe_ di sana. Menghangatkan tubuh dengan secangkir coklat panas. Hubungan keduanya semakin dekat.

Deciduous

"Kau kenapa, Kyu?" _Noona_ Kyuhyun mengerenyit, heran melihat _namdongsaeng_nya hanya bengong menatap layar _handphone_.

"_Ani_." Kyuhyun kembali terdiam memandang layar _handphone_nya. Disana tertera sebuah kontak dengan sebuah nomor dengan nama 'Sungmin'.

Kyuhyun pernah menghubungi Sungmin saat penyelesaian kasus pembunuhan Siwon. Sekarang, untuk apa ia menghubungi Sungmin? Kencan? Yang benar saja.

PIP

"_Yoboseoyo_."

"Sungmin-ah, kau ada dimana?"

"Rumah, kenapa?"

Kyuhyun mengambil nafas dalam-dalam. "_Skating_, yuk." Hening sejenak. Sungmin tidak langsung menjawab. Kyuhyun jadi takut Sungmin menolak ajakannya.

_Jangan-jangan Sungmin tidak bisa_ skating_. Cho Kyuhyun bodoh._

TBC

a/n:

ini pertamakalinya gue nulis TBC, wks. engga juga sih, sebenernya dulu pernah bikin rate T yang chaptered tapi itu ancur pake banget. jadey, ga gue masukin kedalam itungan, wks.

begindang nih ficnya? gimance pada penasaran? kalo jawab engga owe mo kawin sama kyu teyus poliandri sama ming, wlek.

alurnya kecepetan? kebanyakan bates-bates? sengaja. ada time sequence juga, ini gue press biar jadi 2shot. cerita awal ini gue anggep prolog yang panjang(?). sebagai pengantar ke cerita inti yaitu KyuMin.

maaf kalo maksa jadi 2shot, jadi alurnya kecepetan karena, gue menghindari chapter ea kawan u.u

maaf juga buat typo dan hal-hal mendasar lainnya seperti kesalah-kesalahan. saya manusia biasa tapi cantik jelita /plak/

udah ea bacotnya. ini fic mau dilanjut aja atau tidak?


	2. Leaf 2

Deciduous

by affany hwali

Rate: T

Disclaimer: Semuanya milik Tuhan

Warning: cerita alot dan membosankan, Romance gagal, cerita pasaran, typo problems, tidak sesuai EYD, jauh dari sempurna, maksa, alur ngebut-ngebutan.

a/n:

akhirnya bisa nyelesain. ada yang nunggu ga? ada dooong~ u.u semoga pada suka, walaupun yah... gue kurang PD, heu. nekat aja!

enJOY~

_previous chapter_

"_Yoboseoyo_."

"Sungmin-ah, kau ada dimana?"

"Rumah, kenapa?"

Kyuhyun mengambil nafas dalam-dalam. "_Skating_, yuk." Hening sejenak. Sungmin tidak langsung menjawab. Kyuhyun jadi takut Sungmin menolak ajakannya.

_Jangan-jangan Sungmin tidak bisa_ skating_. Bodoh._

_chapter_ 2

"Maaf, aku harus mengantar _eomma_ nanti." Raut kekecewaan muncul di wajah Kyuhyun.

"_Gwenchana_." Jawabnya.

"Mungkin lain kali." hibur Sungmin.

"Ah, _geurae_." Kyuhyun masih sedikit kecewa.

_Spring_ 2017

Kyuhyun dan Yesung pergi ke lapangan golf langganan mereka. Mereka baru saja menyelesaikan kasus yang cukup rumit. Kliennya juga merupakan orang yang cukup terkenal. Mereka merayakan kesuksesan mereka dengan bermain golf.

Didampingi 2 _caddy girl_, Kyuhyun dan Yesung mengayunkan lengan mereka, memukul bola putih di atas rumput hijau. Kemudian, pindah dari satu _spot_ ke _spot_ lain.

"_Gomawo, hyung._" Kyuhyun duduk di atas sofa hitam sambil meneguk sebotol air mineral. Yesung mentraktirnya bermain golf. Yesung memang atasan yang dermawan.

Yesung hanya menganggukkan kepala sebagai jawaban. Ia juga ikut mendudukkan tubuhnya diatas sofa di depan Kyuhyun.

"Eh, Sungmin-ah." Yang dipanggil menengokkan kepalanya ke arah sumber suara.

"Kyuhyun? Yesung?"

"Lama tidak bertemu." Yesung yang posisinya lebih dekat dengan Sungmin, dibandingkan Kyuhyun, berdiri dan menjabat tangan Sungmin.

"Kau juga bermain golf?" Tanya Kyuhyun antusias.

"_Anieyo_." Baik Kyuhyun maupun Yesung memasang tampang bingung mereka. Mengapa Sungmin di sana kalau tidak bermain golf?

"Ini punya mendiang _appa_ku." Sungmin membaca kebingungan Kyuhyun dan Yesung.

"_Jinjja_?" Kyuhyun yang memang _over_ menanggapi perkataan Sungmin dengan _lebay_. Sungmin mebalasnya dengan anggukan dan senyuman geli karena ekspresi _lebay_ Kyuhyun.

"Kami sering kesini untuk hiburan. Kenapa aku baru melihatmu kali ini." Kyuhyun mengangkat topik pembicaraan agar bisa mengobrol lebih lama dengan Sungmin.

"Aku memang jarang turun ke lapangan, karena biasanya aku disibukkan dengan kuliah."

"Sekarang kau sudah sarjana?" Yesung _join_, tidak ingin menjadi obat nyamuk.

"Ya. Aku satu-satunya ahli waris _appa_. Aku harus bisa melanjutkan bisnis yang sudah beliau rintis."

Mereka larut dalam percakapan yang tidak terlalu lama, karena Sungmin ada pekerjaan mereka harus berpisah.

_Summer_ 2017

"Sungmin-ah, _weekend_ nanti kau ada acara?" Kyuhyun dan Sungmin tengah duduk di sebuah _cafe_ dengan _beverages_ dan buku masing masing.

"Hhm, _obseo. Wae_?" Sungmin menyeruput _hazlenut latte_nya.

"Temani aku untuk menghadiri pertemuan, ya." Sungmin menghentikan kegiatan membacanya. Ia mentap Kyuhyun.

"Salah satu klien kami –aku dan Yesung- menjamu makan malam. Ia sudah menikah, dan Yesung akan datang bersama _yeojachingu_nya. Kau tega membiarkanku sendiri?"

"_Geurae_, aku akan menemanimu."

Semenjak pertemuan mereka di lapangan golf milik ayah Sungmin, keduanya semakin bertambah dekat. Mereka sering menghabiskan waktu senggang pada musim panas ini berdua, untuk sekedar membaca buku.

Kyuhyun sering meminta Sungmin untuk menemaninya bermain golf saat ia sedang lenggang –tanpa Yesung tentu saja. Ia juga mengajari Sungmin bermain golf.

Keduanya memiliki waktu bersama yang menyenangkan dan mereka menikmati itu.

_Autumn_ 2017

Sudah 3 tahun semenjak kematian Sungjin.

Sudah 2 tahun semenjak kematian _appa_nya.

Sudah setahun semenjak kematian Siwon.

Hari ini, Sungmin dan _eomma_nya berencana pergi ziarah. Saat ia duduk di kursi belakang bersama _eomma_nya, ia merasa ada yang kurang. Dengan kesadaran penuh ia mengirim pesan singkat untuk Kyuhyun.

Setibanya di pemakaman, ia menggandeng turun _eomma_nya. Kemudian bertemu seseorang yang sudah menunggu di depan gerbang.

"_Eomma_, ini Kyuhyun."

"_Annyeonghasaeyeo, eommo-nim._" Kyuhyun membungkukkan tubuhnya 90o.

Kyuhyun menghormati Sungmin dan _eomma_nya saat ziarah. Ia berdiri beberapa meter di belakang, hanya menatap Sungmin sesekali tersenyum penuh arti.

"_Gomawo_, Kyu." Kyuhyun tersentak. Sungmin memanggilnya dengan nama pendek khusus.

"_Ne, cheonmanae_. Kau pulanglah. Istirahat, _eomma_mu terlihat lelah."

Hari itu mereka pergi ke 2 pemakaman. Yang pertama makam _appa_ dan Sungjin lalu makam Siwon.

"Kyuhyun-ssi, terimakasih banyak. Aku tidak tahu mengapa Sungmin mengajakmu, merepotkan sekali."

"Ahahahah, _anieyo eommo-nim_. Aku senang menemani kalian."

Setelahnya, mobil Sungmin dan _eomma_nya pergi. Meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang masih menatap pergi mobil itu.

Sebenarnya, ia sendiri tdak tahu mengapa Sungmin meminta untuk ditemani. Tapi, Kyuhyun menganggap ini sebagai suatu kemajuan dalam hubungan mereka.

_Winter _2017

_Merry Christmas and Happy New Year._

Semua orang menyambut natal dan tahun baru dengan suka cita. Begitu juga dengan Kyuhyun. Walaupun tahun ini, ia dan _noona_nya tidak pergi mengunjungi orangtua mereka, tapi Kyuhyun meresa senang –sekali.

Ia menerima pesan singkat dari Sungmin. Sungmin menjamunya makan malam di rumah bersama _eomma_nya.

"Kau semakin hari semakin gila." Komentar _noona_nya ia anggap sebagai angin busuk yang tidak perlu digubris.

Deciduous

Kyuhyun sangat memperhatikan penampilannya kali ini. Ia ingin memberikan kesan yang sempurna untuk Sungmin dan _eomma_nya.

_Noonya_nya mau ditinggal sendiri di malam natal. Kyuhyun sangat berterimakasih. Ia membawa mobilnya dengan kecepatan sedang, berangkat awal agar tidak terlambat.

Sesampainya di rumah Sungmin, Kyuhyun baru menyadari bahwa ia satu-satunya tamu yang diundang. Tak ada mobil lain. Tak ada orang lain selain ia, Sungmin, _eomma_ Sungmin dan pekerja di rumah Sungmin.

Makan malam berjalan lancar. Ibunda Sungmin menyambut Kyuhyun dengan terbuka. Kyuhyun dengan kepribadian yang –sebenarnya- kurang menyenangkan, bisa menempatkan diri dengan baik. Sedikit demi sedikit, kebahagiaan terpancar dari wajahnya.

Hari-hari yang lalu, Sungmin sempat termenung. Mengingat memori lama dengan orang-orang terkasihnya saat natal. Namun natal tahun ini, mereka tak lagi disisinya.

Kyuhyun. _Namja_ yang baru 2 tahun ia kenal, entah kenapa ia percaya begitu saja padanya. Membiarkan seorang _namja_ dengan surai kecoklatan, bermata tajam, dengan tubuh tegap itu menggantikan posisi 3 _namja_ yang pernah mengisi hidupnya.

Deciduous

"Kyu, terimakasih sudah datang."

"Seharusnya aku yang mengucapkan terimakasih."

"Tapi kau tidak bisa menghabisakan natal bersama keluargamu." Sungmin menjadi sedikit tidak enak.

"Kau menyesal mengundangku? Padahal aku menyukainya."

"Bukan begitu."

Hening sejenak.

"Kalau begitu, aku pulang." Kyuhyun membalikkan tubuhnya, melangkah ke mobil.

"Kyu!" Kyuhyun membalikkan tubuhnya ke arah Sungmin.

"Hati-hati." Pesan Sungmin.

"_Ne_." Sungmin masih menatap punggung Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba membalik dan berjalan mendekainya.

"Min." Kyuhyun berhenti tepat didepan Sungmin. Menatap mata Sungmin yang memandangnya bingung.

"Percayalah kepadaku. Aku akan selalu bersamamu. Aku tidak akan mengecewakanmu, percayalah."

Kyuhyun pergi. Sungmin masih membeku, berusaha memahami arah perkataan Kyuhyun. Beberapa detik selanjutnya, sebuah senyum malu-malu terpatri di wajahnya.

Deciduous

"_Saengilchukka hamnida. Saengilchukka hamnida. Saranghaneun_ Lee Sungmin. _Saengilchukka hamnida_."

Sungmin menerima panggilan di tengah malam. Kyuhyun menelefonnya, menyanyikan lagu ulang tahun untuknya.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Min."

"_Gomawo_."

"Min, besok aku ingin mengajakmu ke suatu tempat. Hitung-hitung hadiah dariku."

"_Jinjja_? Kau tidak bohong kan? Jangan menjahili aku ya."

Deciduous

Kyuhyun mengajak Sungmin ke perpustakaan. Mereka membaca buku bersama kemudian mendiskusikannya. Keduanya sama-sama keras. Tidak ingin argumennya dipatahkan oleh argumen yang lain.

"Kyu, baca yang ini saja, ya."

"Hm, tentang apa ini?" Kyuhyun mendekatkan dirinya pada Sungmin. Sungmin membacakan sinopsis di bagian belakang buku. Sepertinya Kyuhyun juga tertarik.

"_Oke_, kita baca ini."

CUP

Kyuhyun mengambil buku tersebut dari tangan Sungmin. Menggandeng tangan Sungmin. Ia juga sempat mengecup lembut pipi Sungmin. Semua terjadi dengan cepat.

Sungmin tersadar saat ia sudah duduk di atas sebuah kursi. Ia menatap Kyuhyun yang dengan santai membuka buku dan mulai membaca. Menyadari Sungmin hanya menatapnya, ia menatap balik mata Sungmin.

"Mian." Satu kata Kyuhyun ucapkan. Ia mengerti kondisi Sungmin saat ini. _Yeoja_ itu pasti kaget, marah, dan senang -mungkin. Kyuhyun baru saja mencium pipinya.

"Aku tahu, aku memang lancang. Tapi percayalah padaku." Kyuhyun menggenggam jemari Sungmin. "Aku tahu ini tidak mudah. Kau masih mencintainya ,kan?" Kyuhyun merasa sedikit pedih saat mengucapkan kata itu.

Sungmin mencintai Siwon. Terang saja, mereka hampir menikah.

"Semua butuh proses. Aku akan menunggumu." Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut.

"Maaf, hari ulang tahunmu jadi tidak menyenangkan. Nafsu membacamu juga sudah hilang. Sebaiknya kita pulang. Kita bertemu _eomma_mu, eotte?" Kyuhyun menggandeng Sungmin keluar perpustakaan.

Keduanya hanya diam selama perjalanan pulang. Sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing.

_Spring_ 2018

TING TONG

Kyuhyun bangun dari tidurnya. Siapa yang datang pagi-pagi begini. _Noona_nya kemana? Kenapa ia tidak membukakan pintu? Hanya menggunakan boxer, Kyuhyun membukakan pintu dan-

"_Saengilchukkae!_" –terkejut.

Sungmin berdiri dihadapannya, dengan sebuah topi kerucut bertengger manis di kepalanya. Yeoja manis itu menggunakan _soft pink mini dress _dan membawa kue ulang tahun dengan lilin diatasnya.

"_Saengilchukkae_, Kyu! Kau benar-benar baru bangun ya? Inikan hari Jum'at." Kyuhyun nyengir, menggaruk kepalanya sambil menyembunyikan tubuhnya di balik pintu malu-malu.

"Tiup lilinnya, Kyu!"

_Autumn_ 2018

Musin gugur. Sungmin merasakan sedikit trauma pada musim dimana daun-daun berguguran tersebut.

Disaat daun gugur, sebagian hatinya ikut gugur. Tapi tahun ini, ia merasakan sebuah energi kuat dari dalam. Ia merasakan kehadiran sesuatu yang sudah lama tak ia rasakan.

Hal itu tak muncul begitu saja. Seperti kata Kyuhyun, semua butuh proses. Proses itu memakan waktu. Ia tidak sadar membiarkan hal itu tumbuh di dalam hatinya. Semakin hari semakin besar, semakin kuat.

"Kenapa murung?"

"_Ani_." Sungmin meminum secangkir coklat panas. Suhu mulai menurun pada musim gugur.

"Tahun lalu, aku menemanimu, kan?" Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun yang menatap buku dipangkuannya. "Kita lihat tahun ini, aku ada untukmu atau tidak." Kyuhun menatap Sungmin. Mempertegas tiap kata yang ia ucapkan agar Sungmin percaya padanya.

Deciduous

Hubungan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin terlihat baik dari luar. Namun, masing-masing dari mereka sama-sama merasakan pergolakan luar biasa di dalam hati.

Intensitas pertemuan mereka masih seperti biasa. Kyuhyun sering mampir ke rumah Sungmin. Sungmin menyempatkan diri untuk bermain ke apartement Kyuhyun dan _noona_nya.

Mereka melewati musim gugur dengan perasaan yang tak karuan. Kyuhyun mencoba meyakinkan Sungmin yang gundah.

_Summer_ 2019

"Kyu, aku ingin pergi ke pantai."

"Pantai? _Kajja_. Kapan?"

"Kau bisanya kapan?"

"Kau maunya kapan?"

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin sambil tersenyum menggoda. Sungmin terkikik kecil.

"Secepatnya." Jawab Sungmin.

"Kalau begitu besok."

Deciduous

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin duduk di tepi panatai, menatap matahari yang mulai terlelap.

"Empat tahun yang lalu, Siwon mengajakku ke pantai." Air muka Kyuhyun yang semula ceria, perlahan terlihat datar.

"Kami bermain air, ombak, membuat istana pasir." Ia menatap Sungmin dari samping. Ingin mendengar cerita Sungmin dengan seksama.

"Juga mengumpulkan cangkang kerang. Lalu saat sedang istirahat, ia melamarku."

"Apa dia menciummu?" Sungmin sedikit tersentak mendengar pertanyaan Kyuhyun.

"_Aniye_-"

CUP

Sungmin menolehkan kepalanya menghadap Kyuhyun saat wajah Kyuhyun begitu dekat di sampingnya.

Kyuhyun tidak menciumnya tepat di bibir, hanya di sudut bibir dan hanya menempel. Tidak lebih.

"Aku menciummu. Mian." Kyuhyun meminta maaf saat Sungmin menjauhkan wajah mereka. Kyuhyun hanya senyum-senyum sendiri sedangkan Sungmin? Ia sedang mengontrol kecepatan detak jantungnya yang terus bertambah.

Selama beberapa menit mereka hanya memandang langit sore dan gelombang air laut. Kyuhyun sesekali mencuri pandang ke arah Sungmin.

"Min." Kyuhyun tidak tahan dengan situasi canggung dan hening juga membosankan baginya itu.

"Musim gugur dalam dua tahun ini aku menemanimu. Aku tidak meninggalkanmu." Sungmin belum menatap Kyuhyun. Ia layangkan pandangannya lurus ke depan.

"Begitu juga musim gugur tahun ini dan yang akan datang. Semua akan sama dengan musim-musim lain tiap tahunnya. Aku ada untukmu." Kyuhyun meraih tangan Sungmin ke dalam genggamannya.

"Percayalah." Sungmin menundukkan kepalanya.

"Apa kau tidak mencin-"

"Apa kau tidak mengerti? Sudah hampir 3 tahun kita saling mengenal, kau tidak tahu perasaanku?" Sungmin menatap manik kecoklatan milik Kyuhyun.

"Sudah hampir 3 tahun kita bersama, kau berfikir bahwa aku tidak percaya padamu?" Air mata mulai menggenangi pelupuk matanya.

"Aku bukannya tidak percaya padamu. Aku bukannya tidak mencintaimu. Aku hanya takut kehilanganmu." Kyuhyun tercengang. Sungmin menangis dihadapannya, menumpahkan segala unek-unek yang bersemayam di hatinya selama ini.

"Semua _namja_ yang ku kasihi pergi. Semua _namja_ yang memiliki hubungan dekat denganku pergi. Aku tidak ingin kau pergi." Kyuhyun merengkuh tubuh Sungmin. Mendekap tubuh yang terisak itu dengan erat.

"Aku takut setelah kita memulai hubungan yang lebih serius, kau pergi meninggalkanku. Aku tidak mau, Kyu. Aku tidak bisa." Air mata Sungmin mebasahi _v-neck tee_ biru muda Kyuhyun.

Tanpa Kyuhyun sadari, air mata juga mengalir dipipinya. Jatuh di atas surai hitam legam Sungmin yang ia usap sayang.

"Lebih baik kita seperti ini, seperti 2 tahun ini. Maka kau tidak meninggalkanku."

"Sssh, _gumanhae_, Min. _Gumanhae_." Kyuhyun semakin mempererat pelukannya. Ia ingin terus merengkuh Sungmin yang rapuh ini. Menjaganya. Melindunginya. Menemaninya. Menyayanginya. Mencintainya.

"Kita tidak akan tahu apa yang akan terjadi jika kita tidak mencobanya." Kyuhyun menangkupkan tangannya di pipi Sungmin.

"Mari kita coba dan kita lihat apa yang akan terjadi."

"Tapi aku takut."

"Ssh, ada aku. Aku akan menjagamu. Dengar, sepedah tidak akan tetap seimbang kecuali kau terus menggerakannya, menjaganya terus maju. Begitu juga dengan hidup. Kau harus menjalaninya. Di setiap pilihan yang kita ambil pasti ada resikonya."

Sungmin memegang kedua tangan Kyuhyun yang menangkupkan pipinya.

"Kita tidak bisa terus jalan di tempat dengan sebuah resiko. Lebih baik kita melangkah maju dengan resiko. Walaupun ada resiko setidaknya kita menuju lebih baik."

"_Uljimma. Uljimma._"

"Kyu juga, _uljimmara_." Kyuhyun mengusap pipinya dan ia baru menyadari ia menangis saat tangannya basah terkena air mata.

Keduanya tersenyum. Mencoba mengalirkan energi positif untuk saling menguatkan.

"_Saranghae_, Lee Sungmin."

"_Nado Saranghae_, Cho Kyuhyun."

_Autumn_ 2019

Hari pertama musim gugur, Sungmin merasa sedikit gelisah. Walaupun Kyuhyun terus men_support_nya, rasa trauma Sungmin masih ada. Ia tidak bisa langsung lepas dengan rasa khawatir dan takutnya akan kehilangan Kyuhyun.

Satu hari. Dua hari. Tiga hari.

Satu minggu. Dua minggu. Tiga minggu, telah Sungmin lewati bersama Kyuhyun.

Setelah tiga bulan menjalani hubungan, Kyuhyun memperkenalkan Sungmin kepada keluarganya. Ayah dan ibunya sedang pulang ke Korea karena merindukan anak mereka.

Ahra yang sudah lebih dulu mengenal Sungmin terlihat akrab.

"Sungmin-ah, mau lihat foto-foto Kyuhyun semasa kecil?"Tanya _Eomma_ Kyuhyun.

"_Jinjja? Ne, eommonim_." Sungmin menjawab dengan antusias.

"Yakin? Aku rasa kau akan memutuskan hubungan kalian setelah melihat foto Kyuhyun." Ahra ngeloyor di depan Sungmin dan _eomma_nya. Mereka sedang membereskan makanan untuk makan siang.

"_Waeyo, eonni_?"

"Ahra-ya, berhenti menjelekkan Kyuhyun." _Eomma_ Kyuhyun terlalu menyayangi Kyuhyun, berusaha menjaga _image_ Kyuhyun di hadapan Sungmin. "Sehabis makan, kita lihat ya Sungmin-ah."

Deciduous

"Sungmin-ah, i."

"_Eomma_ dan Sungmin mau kemana?" Kyuhyun bertanya protektif.

"Mau tau saja." _Eomma_ Sungmin menjawab dengan ketus sambil membawa Sungmin bersamanya.

Setelah beberapa menit, Kyuhyun yang sedang menonton televisi bersama ayahnya, mendengar tawa dari ruang yang tak terlalau jauh dari tempatnya.

_Itu suara Sungmin. Apa yang ia lakukan bersama _eomma_?_

"_Eomma_ mengajak Sungmin melihat-lihat foto masa kecilmu, Kyu." Ahra memasukkan beberapa butir kacang kedalam mulutnya.

"Oh."

Namun detik berikutnya.

"_Mwo? Andwae!_" Kyuhyun mengambil langkah seribu menuju ruang tempat Sungmin dan _eomma_nya.

"Kyu, kau aneh sekali. Jelek. Tidak mirip _appa_mu, tidak mirip _eomma_mu juga."

Di ruangan itu, Kyuhyun bukannya bisa menghentikan Sungmin dan _eomma_nya, ia malah semakin dipermalukan. Sungmin meledeknya tepat dihadapannya.

"Ya, awalnya kami sekeluarga kecewa. Padahal Kyuhyun anak laki-laki yang sudah di tunggu _appa_nya tapi, ia lahir begitu."

"Tapi sekarang aku tampan, _kan_?" Sungmin melirik Kyuhyun yang sedang manyun lalu tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Terkadang." Jawabnya sambil tersenyum jahil.

Deciduous

"Sebentar lagi musim dingin. Jangan lupa mantelmu." Sungmin berdehem menjawab panggilan telefonnya.

"Hangatkan tubuhmu dengan minuman panas. Makan yang teratur." Sungmin memutar bola matanya.

"Kyu."

"Hhm?"

"Sebentar lagi musim dingin."

"Lalu?"

"Kau akan terus bersamaku, kan?" Mata Sungmin mulai berair. Tiba-tiba, ia merasa khawatir.

"Kau tidak akan meninggalkanku, kan? Kau tidak akan membiarkanku melewati akhir musim gugur ini sendiri, kan?"

"Min, apa yang kau bicara-"

"Jawab saja! Apa kau tidak bisa berjanji kepadaku?" Hening sejenak.

"Kapan aku menyuruhmu untuk berhenti percaya padaku? Tidak pernah, bukan?" Satu tetes air mata Sungmin mengalir dari sudut matanya.

"Jangan berbicara hal yang tak kau inginkan terjadi."

"_Mian_."

"_Gwenchana_. Lebih baik, kita membicarakan pernikahan kita saja."

"_Mwo_?" Sungmin kaget. Raut sedihnya seketika hilang.

"_Ne_. Kau tidak mau menikah denganku?"

"_A-anieyo_, aku... ha-" Kyuhyun terkikik.

"Aku hanya bercanda. Lebih enak dibicarakan langsung, bukan dari _line telephone_."

DEG

Kyuhyun serius mengajaknya menikah.

"_Ne_. Kalau begitu sampai jumpa. Ini sudah malam, kau harus istirahat."

"_Ne_, hari ini melelahkan. Yesung _hyung_ mendadak galak."

"_Jaljayo_, Kyuhyun-ie."

"_Jaljayo, chagi_."

_Winter_ 2019

Kyuhyun mengajak Sungmin untuk –lagi-lagi- membaca buku. Namun kali ini, Kyuhyun membawanya ke sebuah perpustakaan yang belum pernah mereka kunjungi. Sedikit jauh dari tempat tinggal mereka.

Suasana di dalam perpustakaan sangat hangat juga _homey_. Pembaca dibolehkan membaca dimana saja asalkan tidak mengganggu pengunjung. Koleksi bukunya memang tidak sebanyak perpustakaan yang biasa mereka datangi. Mereka menawarkan kenyamanan yang tidak terdapat pada perpustakaan lain.

Kyuhyun mengikuti Sungmin berkeliling memilih buku.

"Kyu, mau membaca dimana?"

"Di sini saja." Kyuhyun menarik lengan Sungmin untuk duduk di sebelahnya, diujung _section_, dipojok ruangan. Kyuhyun menyandarkan punggungnya pada rak buku.

"Boleh?" pertanyaan Sungmin dibalas anggukan Kyuhyun.

Sungmin mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah Kyuhyun. Ia merapatkan tubuhnya dengan tubuh Kyuhyun.

"Dingin?" Kyuhyun bertanya khawatir.

"_Ani_, hanya ingin dekat denganmu. Boleh kan?" Kyuhyun tersenyum. Ia melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang Sungmin.

"Tentu saja." bisiknya di telinga Sungmin.

Berjam-jam mereka larut dalam kata demi kata yang tersusun rapi di dalam satu buku. Tanpa Sungmin sadari, Kyuhyun tengah menatapnya dalam setengah jam terakhir.

CUP

Kyuhyun mengecup pelipis Sungmin lama. Sungmin sempat tercenung karenanya tapi, ia kembali membaca.

Kecupan Kyuhyun turun ke pipi Sungmin. Wajah Sungmin memanas. Kyuhyun memiringkan kepalanya, menyerukkan wajahnya pada leher Sungmin. Menghirup aroma tengkuk Sungmin dan berbisik.

"_Saranghae. Jeongmal saranghae._" Sungmin merasa detak jantungnya sudah diluar kendalinya. Kyuhyun begitu dekat dengannya, memeluknya, membisikkan kata cinta. Keadaan ini begitu intim.

"Kyuh.." Sungmin sedikit menggeliat kala Kyuhyun mengecup tengkuknya.

"Sssh..." Kyuhyun mengeratkan pelukannya. Membawa tubuh Sungmin lebih erat ke dalam dekapannya.

Kyuhyun menggesekkan batang hidungnya di ceruk leher Sungmin. Sungmin sedikt-sedikit memeiringkan kepalanya. Jemarinya mencengkram _tee_ bagian depan Kyuhyun.

Saat Sungmin sudah mulai _relax_, Kyuhyun menjulurkan lidahnya, menjilat cuping telinga Sungmin.

"Kyuhh..." Cengkaraman Sungmin mengendur, perlahan turun membelai dada dan perut Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mengangkat kepalanya, menatap Sungmin dalam-dalam. Sungmin membalas tatapannya. Perlahan, Kyuhyun mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Sungmin. Saat nafas Kyuhun menerpa wajahnya, Sungmin menutup matanya.

CUP

Satu kecupan mendarat di bibir Sungmin. Perlahan Kyuhyun membuka mulutnya, melumat bibir atas Sungmin. Sungmin berusaha membalas Kyuhyun. Ia melumat bibir bawah Kyuhyun.

"Eumh.." desahan Sungmin tertahan. Lengannya perlahan naik, merangkul bahu Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menahan kepala Sungmin, menahan tengkuknya agar Sungmin terus menciumnya.

Lumatan keduanya semakin dalam dan memanas. Mulut Sungmin yang sedikit terbuka, memberi kesempatan untuk Kyuhyun melesakkan lidahnya ke dalam.

"Ahhm..." Sungmin mendesah tertahan. Kyuhyun membawa tubuh Sungmin ke atas pengkuannya.

Sungmin mengalungkan kedua lengannya di leher Kyuhyun. Lidah keduanya mulai saling membelit. Kyuhyun memiringkan kepalanya, mencari posisi pas untuk mencumbu Sungmin lebih dalam.

Dirasa sudah cukup, Kyuhyun menyudahi ciuman mereka. Dahi keduanya masih menempel. Masing-masing dapat merasakan nafas mereka yang menderu dan bersahutan.

Kyuhyun menyelami mata Sungmin. Menatap mata indah itu dengan sayang.

"Menikahlah denganku, Min." Kyuhyun berbisik di depan bibir Sungmin.

Sungmin diam. Menatap mata tajam Kyuhyun dan tatapan lembutnya. Ia menggerakkan tangannya dari bahu kokoh Kyuhyun turun ke dada Kyuhyun dan berhenti di perut namja yang ia sayangi itu.

"Ya, tentu saja."

Keduanya kembali larut dalam ciuman. Melupakan buku-buku yang hendak mereka baca. Melupakan cuaca dingin di musim salju. Hanya ada Sungmin untuk Kyuhyun dan hanya ada Kyuhyun untuk Sungmin.

Kyuhyun telah membuktikan pada Sungmin, ia takan meninggalkkan _yeoja_nya itu baik di musim gugur maupun musim-musim lainnya.

Kyuhyun takan membiarkan Sungmin kehilangan hatinya lagi seperti pohon yang kehilangan daunnya.

END

a/n:

makasih buat yang udah mau baca dan review. maaf ga bisa nyapa satu-satu. sibuk neh /sok sibuk/

maaf ga romantis, antiklimaks, dll. typo juga dimaafin ea! inget-inget bagusnya aja. emang ada bagusnya? TT happy ending neh, padahal rencana awal sad ending tapi ga tega, wks.

udah dlo bacotnya, makasih buat yang sudah mendukung. sampe ketemu di fic lainnya.


End file.
